Numerous publications cover the field of the equalization of signals subject to intersymbol interference or interference between users. Of these, references [1] to [6] may be cited (see the list of references at the end of the description).
Known equalization methods do not make it possible to take the following three aspects into account conjointly, however:                the use of a widely linear filtering technique that consists in applying an equalizer filter both to the received complex signal and also to its conjugate,        the use of equalization in the frequency domain,        the management of multi-user constraints, in other words management of equalization of multi-user interference and not only intersymbol interference for a single user.        